Their Future Confession
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: Haven't got an idea to write this summary. my first fic about PH, REVIEW NEEDED


**meet me at the fanfiction~~ *with 'hotel room service by pitbull' rythm* hotaruyuzuka!**

**it's SO unusual for me to write a fic from other anime/manga than Gakuen Alice, but here I am at Pandora Heart(?) My first Other-than-Gakuen-Alice fic. Wrote it only in a couple hours and as usual, WITHOUT a single grammar checking xDD**

**Pairing? Owh, I don't really care about that. But seems like it'll be Oz – Alice :))**

**I wrote it with so many characters' POV. But I'm not only copied the real anime story but also added something that is on my mind. So you can see the difference right? (I suggest you to watch the anime first, I didn't read the manga after all)**

**Last but not least, ENJOY MY FIC~~ (and don't forget to review)**

"_Where am I now? Oh yeah...what am I...really for?"_

Alice's POV

As long as I remember, we're twins. I have brown dark haired, she has a beautiful white one. I'm a reckless—useless little girl, she's a graceful one. I'm just ordinary but turned so damn unlucky to be thrown to Abyss and became a chain. In the other side, she's so lucky herself in my opinion.

At the end, she has everything that a woman wants but i'm not. We really are an opposite to each other.

...

So, what am i really doing here for being born at the beginning?

Will Of Abyss' POV

I WANT IT ALL! That's it, if you ask my wish. Even she's my twins, She's still useless! Even our name's the same, she can't grant my wish at all. True if she says it's because of her that I can meet Jack Bezarius, but still she's done nothing to me! To unite us.

Normal POV

A hundred year ago, nearly before The Sabrie Tragedy, There's a twin sister named both Alice. One is the brunette and the other one is white silver haired. They have a magic talent from their family and lived peacefully before the white Alice turns to be a stubborn girl.

"Alice! I want your toy"

"Mou~ You've had..."

"No! I still wanted yours!" As she pulled the toy from her twins and played with it. The brunette stunned for her sister's done, but she tried to keep it in mind.

One day, their parents died in a war. They become so down and sad, but the white said.

"I don't like this kind of situation! I'll make a new dimension"

"Don't, Alice-nee-chan! That's taboo, we'll get..."

"Just shut up! I'll make a new dimension that only me could be happy, and anyone else will suffer! Suffering like what I've tasted! It'll turn to be a huge jail for a bad person" After she said that, a magic circle came from the ground and there she is...

Creating the great Abyss.

A young brunette girl trapped on a tall mercusuar looked outside her room. She's anxious to see who is coming and make a noise outside. She saw a black haired man and a blond with ponytail guy.

"Hi..." The blond greets her.

That's the first time they met each other before everything turns bad.

They visited her almost everyday. Ow, i forgot to mention that the blond guy has the key of her tower, but still she can't go outside because of the punishment for break the rules, doing the taboo. Even that's her sister's fault, but her sister has missed right after she created it so she did the punishment as her replacement.

His name is Jack Bezarius and the dark haired one is Glen Baskervilles. They and Alice look like father and daughter, but seems like the out-going Jack doesn't care about ages.

Jack Bezarius's POV

Day by day after i met her, there's something unusual with her. Her for Alice.

Today she's wearing a white dominance dress and smiles brightly as usual. Then in the other day, she's wearing a dark gothic gown and smiles like an evil.

"Who are you today?" I finally asked her to know the truth.

"How did you know?" She answers me. Today she's wearing a black gown and her attitude seems gracer than the other Alice.

"Hmm...Just guess" I reply honestly.

"...I see. So, I'm still Alice. You know...her twins, for clearness. You know her background, right?"

I simply nodded "So...You still lived in her body?"

"I controled her sometimes."

Will Of Abyss' POV

"..." He stays silent for a moment. Oh, how i loved his pretty face, this blond man.

"Please don't do that. It'll make her suffer more" He said, makes me widened my eyes in disbelieve. I can't accept that! How can he support her? I'm a lot better than her! That's it! But, why? I turn mad at him.

"Ah...I didn't mean to make you mad. By the way, I want to tell the real Alice...that I and Glen's fighting. Oh, what a trouble. Ok, I'll see you soon after I make up that mess." He smiles then go.

My madness turns uncontrolable. What is this useless Alice for him? I'm burning in fury.

I take the scissors and crashed it right on her heart before I left her body. That's what I called fun.

Normal POV

So their fight is the beginning of Sabrie Traagedy. Glen made the Baskervilles against Bezarius Family and effected the other noble family.

Glen killed so many people on the palace and Jack can't take it anymore.

"Give up already, Glen! We're friend! I don't want you to choose the wrong path! Why did you do this?"

"Because i'm sick of you! Everything! You're the lightness and we, Baskervilles are suppose to be the darkness"

"But you can change..."

"No!" He yelled and carry up his sword.

"If that's what you want, I won't holding back" as he also take up his sword against him.

The fight was win by Jack, but Glen dark magic has worked. Jack used all his last strengh to stop the darkness from Abyss swallowed the world. In the end, only the palace bragged to Abyss.

In the other side of the palace, right after the Abyss swallowed it, two brothers were running in the middle of the blood sea. Scare.

"Onii-chan, Gilbert-onii-chan..."

"I'll protect you, Vincent! Even if i'm the only person in our family that can't use magic."

Vincent's POV

My heart hurts to hear big brother Gilbert said that. Even he can't mastered magic like our family used to, he'll always be my proudly brother for sure.

So now I decided that I'll use my power to send us to Abyss, and gamble there. Stuck in abyss forever or maybe we'll be luckily thrown to the future and safe from this nightmare. Let's take that risk, my head says.

"Gilbert-onii-chan, now I'll save you for sure. Both of us" As the magic circle showed up.

"Wh-what are you doing, Vincent?" And there we goes. Gambling for our life.

Normal POV

"So then, you've finally got your memory from one hundred years ago, Alice?"

The brunnette nodded in sadness "I sent myself with my last strengh of magic to Abyss. I didn't know if a dead person that'd sent to Abyss will become a chain. But...how my older twin sister hated me is just..."

"Don't worry, We'll face her and beat her soon" As the blond boy hugged her.

"Thank you, Oz for being with me until now. Even you'd known that I..."

"Shhhhh...Rest well. I'll protect you here. At Abyss. Gilbert and all will take care of the real world. At least, we've convinced Eliot Nightray for wirking with us so the Sabrie Tragedy won't happen twice. It's all left to him, to be able to handle Glen Baskervilles inside him." Once again Alice nodded.

"Still, I don't believe it, that i'm a human before and became a chain because I've...died"

"Gil said that you'll be a human and came back to live again after we crushed down the Abyss and killed that Will Of Abyss" She smiles and answers "Yeah. I hope we can do that."

Alice's POV

Now we faced her, Will Of Abyss, my twin sister.

"Hello, my dear Alice" She said. From the first time i saw her, i can feel it. She's a total freak, like Vincent Nightray but worse. "What's wrong, my little twin sister?" She said again. My heart beats way to fast. Scared came all through me.

She then stands from her sofa and walks. I believe she came directly to me "Oh, can't you give me a big hug at least?" She smirked that makes me feels worse even more if I can added.

Oz stands in front of me "That's enough, Abyss creator. There's Jack inside me. What do you want?"

Her face showed her angriness in a second "What I want huh? I WANT HER TO DISSAPEAR! I ask you, what you want from her? WHY YOU CHOOSE HER BESIDE ME WHO IS LOVING YOU?"

Then we fight, I don't know. I can't explain it. It's way too fast and unreal to me.

First she got me down, then she walked to me and ask "Let me help you, little princess" She said and give her hand to me while smirking scarily. I scream, slapped it hard. I'm totally scared of her.

When she almost to kill me, Oz came in and save me. Fight her once again and finally win. The Abyss broke down and we escaped from there.

"Have you gotten better, Alice?" Oz ask me softly. I try to smile at him "Yes, It's ok with the wounds, my fever has gone down to normal now"

He exhales "How can you came up with a fever after a fight?"

"Don't laugh me! The memory I've received makes my head hurt" Then he touches my forehead

"Get well soon" He smiled but i can see his worriness in it. Is he worrying about me? Oh my god! My cheeks started to blushed.

"What's happen, Alice?" He asked. He notices my cheeks? Oh no!

"Umm...Oz..we've been kissed before right?"

Oz's cheeks look redder "Y-yeah"

"Is that your...first?" I finally asked him. Bravely.

He nodded.

"...Me too"

His eyes widened "Really?" Is he happy or something? Getting so excited all the sudden. I nodded.

"Ah, umm..." I can't say a thing after asked him that. It feels so awkward for god's sake! Duh, my girly normal human sense has back after all. Hold on, ...am I being kinder to him? No way! Thanks to the selfish thought from B-Rabbit's still in me. My cheeks just blush even more after thinking about it.

"Then, as I man, I'll take the responsibility" Huh? Responsible for taken my first kiss? Oz, what makes me love you is your whole hearted kindness. How can I say it?

"Alice, I love you" I stunned still looking at him right in the eyes. It's almost a few minutes for me to activate back my body function.

"Wh-what?" My cheeks are like a tomato now "Are you...kidding me?"

He shoke his head "Of course not! I've loved you since i became your contractor." His bright smile showed up again. I almost cry if he didn't kiss me on the forehead. Makes my hearts worked up.

"Your cheek's waiting" He smirked to me for the first time.

"O-oz! You idiot!" I yelled it like pouted but still has that natural pink blush on both my cheeks.


End file.
